Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to apparatus and methods for automated positioning of vehicles with reference to refueling stations. Particular embodiments relate to apparatus and methods for automatically aligning an electric vehicle (EV) with reference to a battery exchange apparatus.
Discussion of Art
Generally, vehicles that are not continuously powered from an external source incorporate some type of energy storage apparatus, e.g., a battery or fuel tank, which requires periodic recharging or replenishment. In context of work vehicles (e.g., a mine vehicle, a rail locomotive, or other off-highway vehicle/OHV), however, it is generally desirable to reduce or substantially eliminate the downtime required for recharging or replenishing a battery or fuel tank. For example, it may be desirable for a battery-powered electric vehicle to be provided with a battery exchange apparatus for removing an expended battery and replacing a fully charged battery. For such an apparatus it may be necessary for an electric vehicle to be positioned at a battery exchange position to enable removal and replacement of batteries.
It is anticipated that when a vehicle is moving to a battery exchange position relative to a stationary battery exchange apparatus in preparation to transfer a battery from onboard the vehicle to the battery exchange apparatus, it will be difficult for an operator (whether an on-board human operator, a remotely-controlling human operator, or an automated vehicle system) to ensure that the vehicle moves to a correct position and orientation. Some efforts have been made to relax mechanical tolerances for position and orientation in, for example, co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/959,424, filed Dec. 4, 2015, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. It remains desirable, however, to provide apparatus and methods for automated positioning a vehicle into a battery exchange position or, more generally, into a position for energy storage apparatus replenishment.